


#Justgirlythings going to the bathroom to masturbate to the thought of fucking your crush.

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fem!Hux, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Kylo, fem!kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: .... Yea........ The title says it all doesn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> From this drabble prompt challenge: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/143272225898/drabble-challenge-1-150

Kylo was a trained force user dammit! She shouldn't get so hot and bothered by the thought of her terribly annoying coworker having her way with her.

But she couldn't help it. There was something about Hux's clipped English tone that did it for her.  
Kylo always wondered what it must be like to have the general's pink pussy in her mouth. How good the general would feel, how wet she'd be. The type of sounds she'd make, Kylo loved imaging how Hux would sound. Kylo lowered her hand into her pants for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, her pussy throbbed for some contact.

Kylo bit her lip as she slowly moved her hand back and forth against her clit.

She thought of how the general would look riding her dildo. How her breast would bounce and how good her soft, ginger hair would look completely drenched in sweat after Kylo fingered her to multiple orgasms.

Kylo's hips rolled and she rubbed directly on her clit, groaning as she came. Her legs trembled. As her breathing returned to normal she sensed something was wrong.  
\---  
Hux wasn't a fool, she caught the way that Lady Ren would stare at her. Ren must've thought that she was smart, hidden carefully behind the mask but the mask couldn't hide body language.

Hux headed towards Ren's quarters to not only ridicule her for being late to her post yet again, but about this staring issue. It wasn't the staring that was an issue, it was that Ren didn't act on her wants. If Hux had to be the bigger person and admit her feelings so be it.

She even bother knocking, she just punched in the code- Darth Vader's birthday. Once inside Ren's quarters Hux heard moaning.

She heard the distinct sounds of someone fingering themselves. Hux's face heated up. A sane person would've left and talked to the dark force user when she wasn't masturbating. But Hux wasn't sane.

Hux heard Ren groan, and Hux figured she was done, she decided to make herself comfy and sit on Ren's bed.

The bathroom door panel opened abruptly revealing a completely and beautifully debauched Kylo Ren. Her wavy hair seemed even frizzier than usual, her cheeks and lips were darkened a lovely shade of dark pink, and her hands were shaking.

"How long have you been here?"

"You know Ren, _**yesterday, you went to the bathroom nearly 50 times**_?" Hux said completely ignoring Kylo's question.

Kylo gulped. Hux smirked and stood up, walking slowly towards Kylo.

"I was beginning to think that you were sick," Hux grabbed Kylo's chin and kissed her neck.  
"But who knew you were fucking yourself like a horny teenager with a crush?"

Kylo whimpered when Hux bit on her throat.

Hux couldn't read minds, but she heard one clear word in her head...

 _Finally_.

Well, for once Hux agreed with the dark force user.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao I didn't use the exact drabble prompt but whatever.. I like this pwp mess! oforlikelalune.tumblr.com


End file.
